creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2016
10:07 o/ 10:07 O/ 10:07 Cola jest wstrętna. 10:08 Tak samo jak nutella. 10:09 . 10:11 hej 10:13 Tablica wiadomości:0 ParaNormaN 0 10:13 Jakies pomysły co to właściwie ma być? 10:13 Sześć wam 10:14 o/ 10:33 Cześć. 10:33 o/ 10:35 o/ 10:35 o/ 10:35 grzebanie w tych blogach to męczarnia 10:36 Tworzenie nowej wiki to męczarnia. 10:36 Alergia to męczarnia. 10:36 Życie jest męczące. 10:36 Nie mam pojęcia co wstawić na główną stronę, a Piniaka nie ma. 10:36 Najlepiej nie żyć. 10:37 Hm, aż mi się przypomniała piosenka Gonciarza. 10:37 "Jeśli wszystko jest źle, niech nie będzie niczego." 10:38 Ex widziałaś podania? 10:38 Widziałam. 10:38 Masz już potencjalnego kandydata? 10:38 Jak na tutejsze warunki nawet całkiem sensowne. 10:38 Zależy. 10:38 Hm? 10:40 Oczywiście mam problem z moderatorem czatu, bo znów pozgłaszały się bezbeki myślące, że są śmieszkami. 10:41 Moderatora dyskusji mogłabym dać Araczowi, ale sama wiesz jak z nim jest. 10:41 A treści? Rycerz jest jedyny x[[]]D 10:41 z/w 10:41 No właśnie obawiam się co do Aracza. 10:42 Pamiętam doskonale, że ma słomiany zapał. 10:42 Myślenie boli. 10:43 A i jest jeszcze Diode. 10:43 Badum tss... 10:43 :> 10:43 <: 10:43 :> 10:43 I Ozz. 10:44 Ale to będzie śmieszne. 10:44 Ale cała rodzinka to chyba za dużo jak na jedną wiki :> 10:44 yo tato 10:45 Jam nie twój ojciec, ale yo. 10:45 Administrator to rodzeństwo biurokraty, drugi Administrator to matka biurokraty, a moderator to narzeczony biurokraty i ojciec Administratora. 10:45 #nepotyzm_wikia 10:45 Ale z drugiej strony 10:45 No kurde. 10:45 o/ 10:45 Nie moja wina, że się nadajemy :v 10:45 o/ 10:46 ^this 10:47 Pffff... 10:47 Hehe. 10:48 Co? 10:48 Swoją drogą, oprócz rollbacka i biura miałam każdy typ uprawnień na wiki :v 10:48 Chatmoda to nawet kilka razy x[[]]D 10:48 Nie wiem, czy powinnaś się cieszyć xD 10:50 Czemu nie? 10:51 Z jednej strony to pokazuje, że Ci zależy, to ok 10:51 A z drugiej - no kurde, niektórzy pomyślą, że zmarnowałaś sobie życie na czymś gorszym niż MWŚ, jak niektórzy powiadają. 10:51 (idc) 10:52 Krrropek. 10:54 Przeeecinek. 10:54 Kropek to jego kot. 10:54 No wiem. 10:55 zw 10:58 j 10:58 j 11:00 Gra ktoś w Neko Atsume? 11:04 http://imgur.com/2txXad8 11:04 <3 11:08 Ex no co? x'D 11:08 Nienawidzę tego grubasa. 11:08 Ale on odzwierciedla doskonale aktualną administrację. 11:11 Mam mieszane uczucia co do tego: Blog użytkownika:Lalyloo/Laly Loo 11:11 Wywalić, czy przenieść? 11:11 Już zerkam 11:11 Czeekaj 11:11 Widziałam to już 11:11 Chyba gdzieś 11:12 Poszukam 11:12 KK 11:14 Nie, jednak kiedyś natknęłam się na jej blog. 11:15 Blog użytkownika:Vicky Rosie Blog/Death for rapist 11:15 Co za chory umysł to napisał ;-;\ 11:17 Hm 11:17 Ciekawa pasta. 11:17 Tylko końcówka wszystko niszczy. 11:18 Ale fakt, chore 11:18 Czasami zastanawiam się, co siedzi w głowie twórców past 11:18 Tę akurat przeniosę, może ktoś będzie miał pomysł na dopisanie końcówki. 11:18 Ale kurde, zaczynam się bać własnych userów x[[]]D 11:19 Ja też. 11:25 Ex q: nie miałaś praw utila, staffa, helpera. :v 11:26 Diode: musisz, prawda? 11:26 > uprawnień na wiki 11:26 Nie mówię o prawach globalnych 11:31 Nie licząc globalnych, to nie miałem tylko chatmoda. 11:32 A chcesz? : > 11:33 :D 11:34 A czy jakbym nie chciał, to bym pisał podanie? 11:35 :v 11:35 Niektórzy piszą podania dla beki. 11:35 Albo dla straty czasu Administracji 11:36 Diode by tego nie zrobił, Diode do poważny administrator. 11:36 Tylko, że bezdomny :v 11:36 Zgadnij kto jest czarny. 11:39 .v. 11:42 Copyrighterom chyba się sufit na łeb spadł. 11:43 Wszędzie cholerne musicale. 11:43 Cóż za burdel. 11:43 Na szczęście są ludzie z rowerami... 11:45 yee 11:45 Czat uśpiony, zło zasiane. 11:46 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń czeka aż master dokończy wierszyk 11:46 :3 11:46 To już jest koniec, nie ma już nic, jesteśmy wolni, możemy iść... 11:49 Przejedźmy się motocyklem zrobionym z mięsa 11:49 Ziemniaki, pyry, kartofle, bulwy, potejtos. 11:51 Kotki, koteczki, kiciusie, koteły, koty. 11:43 Cóż za burdel. 11:43 Na szczęście są ludzie z rowerami... 11:45 yee 11:45 Czat uśpiony, zło zasiane. 11:46 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń czeka aż master dokończy wierszyk 11:46 :3 11:46 To już jest koniec, nie ma już nic, jesteśmy wolni, możemy iść... 11:49 Przejedźmy się motocyklem zrobionym z mięsa 11:49 Ziemniaki, pyry, kartofle, bulwy, potejtos. 11:51 Kotki, koteczki, kiciusie, koteły, koty. 11:58 witam 12:02 Ex q: ano. Bezdomność jest zła. 12:05 . 12:07 A wt nie w sql? 12:07 *wy 12:07 XD 12:07 A skąd pewność, że wszyscy tutaj chodzą do szkoły? 12:08 Mam nadzieję, że poszła wziąć dodatkowe lekcje z poprawnej polszczyzny. 12:09 #uprzejmaEx 12:10 "Ex jest miły" 12:10 To jej dzieło? 12:10 Teraz odniosłam się do tego "sql". 12:12 Poza tym sądzę, że można być uprzejmym nawet będąc nieprzyjemnym. 12:12 Moim zdaniem gimbusowskich skrótów używają osoby, które o języku polskim mają małe pojęcie. :v 12:07 *wy 12:07 XD 12:07 A skąd pewność, że wszyscy tutaj chodzą do szkoły? 12:08 Mam nadzieję, że poszła wziąć dodatkowe lekcje z poprawnej polszczyzny. 12:09 #uprzejmaEx 12:10 "Ex jest miły" 12:10 To jej dzieło? 12:10 Teraz odniosłam się do tego "sql". 12:12 Poza tym sądzę, że można być uprzejmym nawet będąc nieprzyjemnym. 12:12 Moim zdaniem gimbusowskich skrótów używają osoby, które o języku polskim mają małe pojęcie. :v 12:39 witojcie 12:07 XD 12:07 A skąd pewność, że wszyscy tutaj chodzą do szkoły? 12:08 Mam nadzieję, że poszła wziąć dodatkowe lekcje z poprawnej polszczyzny. 12:09 #uprzejmaEx 12:10 "Ex jest miły" 12:10 To jej dzieło? 12:10 Teraz odniosłam się do tego "sql". 12:12 Poza tym sądzę, że można być uprzejmym nawet będąc nieprzyjemnym. 12:12 Moim zdaniem gimbusowskich skrótów używają osoby, które o języku polskim mają małe pojęcie. :v 12:39 witojcie 12:48 CZE 12:55 Kuro <3 12:55 elo 12:56 Psycho <3 12:56 Hej Rycerzałkę. 12:56 w końcu po ustnym angielskim 12:56 I jak? 12:56 110% 12:56 XD 12:56 nie no 100 12:57 Gz 12:58 idziemy na wutkie 12:59 Witam. 12:59 o/ 12:59 Czekaj Psycho 01:00 Podstawa czy rozszerzenie? 01:00 ustny l 01:00 A, ok 01:00 Zapomniałam, że ustny jest na takim samym poziomie 01:00 A podstawę pisałeś czy rozszerzenie? 01:01 i to i to 01:01 Najs 12:07 A skąd pewność, że wszyscy tutaj chodzą do szkoły? 12:08 Mam nadzieję, że poszła wziąć dodatkowe lekcje z poprawnej polszczyzny. 12:09 #uprzejmaEx 12:10 "Ex jest miły" 12:10 To jej dzieło? 12:10 Teraz odniosłam się do tego "sql". 12:12 Poza tym sądzę, że można być uprzejmym nawet będąc nieprzyjemnym. 12:12 Moim zdaniem gimbusowskich skrótów używają osoby, które o języku polskim mają małe pojęcie. :v 12:39 witojcie 12:48 CZE 12:55 Kuro <3 12:55 elo 12:56 Psycho <3 12:56 Hej Rycerzałkę. 12:56 w końcu po ustnym angielskim 12:56 I jak? 12:56 110% 12:56 XD 12:56 nie no 100 12:57 Gz 12:58 idziemy na wutkie 12:59 Witam. 12:59 o/ 12:59 Czekaj Psycho 01:00 Podstawa czy rozszerzenie? 01:00 ustny l 01:00 A, ok 01:00 Zapomniałam, że ustny jest na takim samym poziomie 01:00 A podstawę pisałeś czy rozszerzenie? 01:01 i to i to 01:01 Najs 01:15 * o/ 01:18 elo 01:19 o/ 01:23 hejka 01:24 o/ 01:24 o/ 01:26 elo 01:32 Czołem waszmości o/ 01:33 elou elou elou \o 01:34 Czołem waszmości o/ 01:40 hiszpańska CW przegoniła anglojęzyczną CW lel 01:40 pod względem artów 01:40 Cześc 01:40 elou 01:40 Czołem waćpanu o/ 01:40 Kostka 01:40 masz jakieś doświadczenie z Cryptolockerem? 01:41 crypto... whaa? 01:41 Rozumiem. 01:41 tak na serio, wgl. nie kojarzę 01:41 lel, jakiś wirus 01:42 z wirusami miałem do czynienia jak instalowałem Cat Goes Fishing :x 01:42 Nie mój, a kumpla. 01:42 mhm 01:42 Ale nie mam pomysłu jak sobie z nim poradzić 01:42 Idę teraz, branoc. o/ 01:42 tzn, pomysł mam, ale nie działa. 01:42 o/ 01:42 https://usunwirusa.pl/cryptolocker/ 01:42 tu coś jest 01:43 malwarebytes niech pobierze, sam korzystam, pozbyłem się nim malware'a z przeglądarki 01:43 Malwarebytes Anti Malware 01:43 tak dokładniej 01:43 jeszcze można Spy Hunter 01:44 O, pan Master 01:44 Czołem waszmości o/ 01:44 Elo. 01:44 ewentualnie format 01:44 jeszcze 01:45 Ale to jest ransomware. 01:45 ale malwarebytes nie pomaga/nie pomoże? 01:45 I z tego co się orientuję już nie ma po nim większego śladu. 01:45 Sprawdzę. 01:45 niech sprawdzi ważne konta internetowe, tak dla bezpieczeństwa oraz zmieni hasła do tych kont 01:46 Margaryna Drama. 01:46 Ej 01:46 nie uwierzycie 01:46 ej, nie uwierzę 01:46 ;x 01:47 elo 01:47 o/ 01:47 Heloł 01:48 o, helou kyu \o 01:48 Pani Hetman o/ 01:49 Cholera, uzależniłem się... 01:49 od czego? 01:50 Od czatu, lel. ;x 01:50 Hey. 01:50 \o 01:50 Cześć 01:50 Majster, może potrzebny Ci odwyk? 01:51 Czołem waszmości o/ 01:51 Rozważam, rozważam... 01:51 Mistrz Majster! :3 01:52 Heyo. 01:52 Hejka Robinie. 01:52 Ale są gorsze uzależnienia 01:52 Nie musisz się martwić 01:52 z tym można żyć 01:52 Mi np. szlugi się kończą. 01:52 I robi się problem. 01:52 (ohgodno) szlugi 01:52 Ex 01:52 Nepal 01:52 Hej 01:52 Ex, ja Ci kupię 01:53 Nie chce mi się tutaj rozpisywać, także pw. 01:44 ewentualnie format 01:44 jeszcze 01:45 Ale to jest ransomware. 01:45 ale malwarebytes nie pomaga/nie pomoże? 01:45 I z tego co się orientuję już nie ma po nim większego śladu. 01:45 Sprawdzę. 01:45 niech sprawdzi ważne konta internetowe, tak dla bezpieczeństwa oraz zmieni hasła do tych kont 01:46 Margaryna Drama. 01:46 Ej 01:46 nie uwierzycie 01:46 ej, nie uwierzę 01:46 ;x 01:47 elo 01:47 o/ 01:47 Heloł 01:48 o, helou kyu \o 01:48 Pani Hetman o/ 01:49 Cholera, uzależniłem się... 01:49 od czego? 01:51 Mistrz Majster! :3 01:52 Heyo. 01:52 Hejka Robinie. 01:52 Ale są gorsze uzależnienia 01:52 Nie musisz się martwić 01:52 z tym można żyć 01:52 Mi np. szlugi się kończą. 01:52 I robi się problem. 01:52 (ohgodno) szlugi 01:52 Ex 01:52 Nepal 01:52 Hej 01:52 Ex, ja Ci kupię 01:53 Nie chce mi się tutaj rozpisywać, także pw. 01:54 Mi też szlugi się kończą. 01:55 I jeszcze brzuch mnie boli , zdycham 01:55 I jeszcze tworzę wikię 01:55 Też mnie brzuch boli :v 01:55 Jakie synchro. 01:55 Biedna Kyu. 01:55 Biedne Ex. 01:55 :3 01:55 Mam nadzieję, że termoform i tabletki zaczną działać 01:56 Ugh, u mnie to żołądek 01:56 o dwie kawy za daleko. 01:57 Ja wypiłam dopiero dwie kawy 01:57 Kyu 01:57 ? 01:57 Do galerii zalicza się też filmik? 01:57 W sensie 01:57 o tematyce mrocznej. :v 01:57 Yo. 01:57 Tum tum tuuum. 01:57 Hey. 01:57 Tak. 01:58 Fajny avek kuro 01:58 C; 01:58 Dzia. 01:58 w końcu komunizm 01:58 Xd 02:00 Pniak ma taki sam. :v 02:00 Widziałam 02:00 Przypadek? 02:00 .v. 02:00 Nie sądzę. 02:00 Właśnie 02:00 XD 02:00 adminy CW palą szlugi, lel :x 02:01 .v. 02:01 Robimy też gorsze rzeczy. 02:01 XD 02:01 Heh. ... 02:01 Dużo gorsze (lf) 02:01 Ale Piniak nie pali. 02:01 C: 02:01 piniak sportlich x'D 02:01 Myślę, że Piniak jest najmniej zdemoralizowany z całej Administracji 02:02 x'D 02:02 Rzymek też pali? 02:02 O.o 02:02 nie nie pali 02:03 Ty też nie prawda? 02:03 .v. 02:03 acha, czyli kyu mówi, że jestem zdemoralizowany, ok :X 02:03 On pali zwłoki. 02:03 ja palę zwłoki 02:03 i zielsko okazjonalnie 02:03 .v. 02:03 tu szlugi palą, tu zwłoki palą, a ja palę procesor :X 02:03 Jak dla nie Piniak tylko robi pozory 02:04 Chyba tylko ja w tym gronie nie palę i nie piję alko. 02:04 .v. 02:04 Cube, Ty byłeś długo Adminem, musisz być zdemoralizowany, sorry. 02:04 (Aracz x Szybka Reakcja) 02:04 Jestem taki, inny. 02:04 super 02:04 pochwal się mamie 02:04 xD 02:04 Kiedyś próbowaliśmy palić alkohol 02:04 nie polecam 02:04 Nie ma czym bo i tak wie. 02:04 To znaczy 02:04 pierdut bywa fajne 02:04 Poza tym, pozwolę sobie zacytować "Kocham administrację CP, jest taka podła" 02:04 Ale marnotrastwo 02:04 Być jednym z najbardziej lubianych adminów z przeszłości i nazywam mnie zdemoralizowanym gościem 02:04 ~Piniako 2k15 02:05 *nazywać 02:05 Ja wczoraj napisałam na ircu, że nienawidzę Administracji CP 02:05 dobra, idę grać w saints row, muszę zapalić procesor 02:05 Powodzenia 02:05 Idź pal. 02:06 "Urodzny było creepypastą trollem by mój przyjaciel a ty usunąłeś XD DDD" 02:06 No Ex, jak mogłaś. 02:06 Wait, where? 01:54 Mi też szlugi się kończą. 01:55 I jeszcze brzuch mnie boli , zdycham 01:55 I jeszcze tworzę wikię 01:55 Też mnie brzuch boli :v 01:55 Jakie synchro. 01:55 Biedna Kyu. 01:55 Biedne Ex. 01:55 :3 01:55 Mam nadzieję, że termoform i tabletki zaczną działać 01:56 Ugh, u mnie to żołądek 01:56 o dwie kawy za daleko. 01:57 Ja wypiłam dopiero dwie kawy 01:57 Kyu 01:57 ? 01:57 Do galerii zalicza się też filmik? 01:57 W sensie 01:57 o tematyce mrocznej. :v 01:57 Yo. 01:57 Tum tum tuuum. 01:57 Hey. 01:57 Tak. 01:58 Fajny avek kuro 01:58 C; 01:58 Dzia. 01:58 w końcu komunizm 01:58 Xd 02:00 Pniak ma taki sam. :v 02:00 Widziałam 02:00 Przypadek? 02:00 .v. 02:00 Nie sądzę. 02:00 Właśnie 02:00 XD 02:00 adminy CW palą szlugi, lel :x 02:01 .v. 02:01 Robimy też gorsze rzeczy. 02:01 XD 02:01 Heh. ... 02:01 Dużo gorsze (lf) 02:01 Ale Piniak nie pali. 02:01 C: 02:01 piniak sportlich x'D 02:01 Myślę, że Piniak jest najmniej zdemoralizowany z całej Administracji 02:02 x'D 02:02 Rzymek też pali? 02:02 O.o 02:02 nie nie pali 02:03 Ty też nie prawda? 02:03 .v. 02:03 acha, czyli kyu mówi, że jestem zdemoralizowany, ok :X 02:03 On pali zwłoki. 02:03 ja palę zwłoki 02:03 i zielsko okazjonalnie 02:03 .v. 02:03 tu szlugi palą, tu zwłoki palą, a ja palę procesor :X 02:03 Jak dla nie Piniak tylko robi pozory 02:04 Chyba tylko ja w tym gronie nie palę i nie piję alko. 02:04 .v. 02:04 Cube, Ty byłeś długo Adminem, musisz być zdemoralizowany, sorry. 02:04 (Aracz x Szybka Reakcja) 02:04 Jestem taki, inny. 02:04 super 02:04 pochwal się mamie 02:04 xD 02:04 Kiedyś próbowaliśmy palić alkohol 02:04 nie polecam 02:04 Nie ma czym bo i tak wie. 02:04 To znaczy 02:04 pierdut bywa fajne 02:04 Poza tym, pozwolę sobie zacytować "Kocham administrację CP, jest taka podła" 02:04 Ale marnotrastwo 02:04 Być jednym z najbardziej lubianych adminów z przeszłości i nazywam mnie zdemoralizowanym gościem 02:04 ~Piniako 2k15 02:05 *nazywać 02:05 Ja wczoraj napisałam na ircu, że nienawidzę Administracji CP 02:05 dobra, idę grać w saints row, muszę zapalić procesor 02:05 Powodzenia 02:05 Idź pal. 02:06 "Urodzny było creepypastą trollem by mój przyjaciel a ty usunąłeś XD DDD" 02:06 No Ex, jak mogłaś. 02:06 Wait, where? 02:06 Dobra widzę. 02:07 xD 02:07 Mówiłę, że administracja jest podła. 02:07 Co tu się 02:07 Wątek:123794 02:07 Foxy49, bo 69 było już zajęte 02:08 jejku, pierwsza EP na bandcampie :3 02:10 . 02:11 Wunsz! 02:11 Wonsz rzeczny 02:11 tududutududu 02:11 jest niebezpieczny 02:12 Hej Piniak 02:12 o/ 02:12 Hej Pniak! 02:12 Elo. 02:12 Jest mój towarzysz 02:12 Potrzebuję Cię na miłość kawy. 02:12 elo 02:13 inspektor sanitarny piniak 02:13 Dlatego też przybywam, moja towarzyszko. 02:13 Możesz na skype? 02:13 Mogę. 02:13 To fajnie 02:12 Jest mój towarzysz 02:12 Potrzebuję Cię na miłość kawy. 02:12 elo 02:13 inspektor sanitarny piniak 02:13 Dlatego też przybywam, moja towarzyszko. 02:13 Możesz na skype? 02:13 Mogę. 02:13 To fajnie 02:14 Hejka! o/ 02:14 Hey. 02:15 No więc? 02:17 elo 02:17 Hej 02:17 Hey Nowuś 02:17 Cześć 02:17 Bandziolajka. 02:17 Czołem waćpannie o/ 02:18 Hejka Nowa! o/ 02:18 Ojoj, tyle osob mnie wita, yay ♥ 02:18 o/ 02:18 Hej mars! ^-^ 02:18 Witaj Aracz! 02:18 Kazoo! 02:18 Witaj Janie! 02:19 Kazó? 02:19 O, Nowo 02:19 Hej ^^ 02:19 Hej Marian! 02:19 Ex o/ 02:19 Rzymus! 02:19 :D 02:19 Yo 02:19 Hey. 02:21 Wątek:123777 ;-; 02:21 Weźcie noo. 02:21 Hej xd 02:21 widze że duże zainteresowanie twoim pomysłem 02:21 :c 02:22 Ej jakiś noname psuje pasty 02:22 zbanujcie mu ip bo będzie źle. :v 02:22 Czołem waszmości o/ 02:22 Czołem 02:22 Dzisiaj na chemii mieliśmy powtórzenie o skali phi facetka chciała coś znaleść na ten temat w necie 02:22 Piniakolada, no kurde. 02:22 Włączyła nonsensopedię xd 02:22 Znaleźć* 02:23 Csii 02:23 Blokowanie po IP nie nie zawsze jest dobry pomysł. 02:23 Elo 02:24 No ale jak ktoś psuje pasty to powinien ponieść tego konsekwencje no niE? 02:24 Ave ;v 02:24 Czołem waćpannie o/ 02:24 Hey. 02:24 Madzie. :3 02:24 Tak, z tym, że pamiętaj o tym, że blokujesz ZAKRES 02:24 Waćpannie? A nie waćpannę? 02:24 Jeśli ktoś ma cierpliwość to można po prostu cofać edycje tej osoby 02:24 Masteręł :3 02:24 Czołem waćpannę? 02:24 Nie może to być :P 02:24 elo madzia 02:25 No i chyba można zaznaczyć tak, by nie blokować zakresu tylko konkretny adres 02:25 czy coś źle pamiętam? 02:25 No, co nei zmienia faktu że taki ban zazwyczaj jest do ominięcia 02:25 Ale waćpannie jest nie po polsku :D 02:25 Jest. ;v 02:25 Sama nie jesteś po polsku. 02:25 ;___; 02:25 Aracz ale nie które z past mają ukryte przekleństwa czy coś bo jak próbuje cofnąć edycję z Prześladowcy to mi piszę, że szkodliwa treść ble ble ble pla pla pla 02:25 Dzięki eX xd 02:25 Ex* 02:25 02:26 Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług. 02:26 :P 02:26 To chyba administrator w takim razie musi cofnąć :S 02:26 Waćpannie... Np. Nie pasuje coś waćpannie. Ale nie pasuje jak witasz waćpannie tylko witasz waćpannę :P 02:26 Już po sprawie 02:26 Kyukacz poprawił 02:26 To trzeba zgłosić do konkretnej pasty zażalenie o psucie 02:26 A trolle zazwyczaj się szybko nudzą 02:27 "Czołem waćpannie" 02:27 A nie "Czołem waćpannę" 02:27 A dobra mniejsza xD 02:27 Czołem waćpannę to można uderzyć ;-; 02:27 Wszystko pasuje :P 02:27 Czołem waćpannę można uderzyć. 02:27 :D 02:27 Tak jak kolanem. 02:27 XD 02:27 Dobra! 02:27 Ex - wielkie umysły myślą podobnie 02:27 jak widzę 02:27 Wielkie? Ehe.. 02:27 BrainShearing 02:28 .v. 02:28 Rycerz! Wbiłam bo chciałeś.. więc co wczoraj...dokończ :v 02:28 Ja lece, pa! 02:28 Ps 02:28 Sharing * 02:28 *pa 02:28 Pa :C 02:28 Pojawia się i znika 02:28 Bywaj, waćpanna! 02:28 Bye. C: 02:28 Joł. 02:29 jj. 02:30 Czołem, mości Starosto o/ 02:30 Hey Astmatyku 02:30 :D 02:30 Xd 02:30 .v. 02:32 ;P 02:33 Jezu, mam Deja vu. 02:33 .v. 02:33 . 02:33 Opowiedz mi przyszłość 02:34 Kto, co, jak? 02:34 Mogę opowiedzieć przeszłość. 02:35 Eh, a już myślałem 02:35 że takie długoterminowe deja vu 02:19 Hey. 02:21 Wątek:123777 ;-; 02:21 Weźcie noo. 02:21 Hej xd 02:21 widze że duże zainteresowanie twoim pomysłem 02:21 :c 02:22 Ej jakiś noname psuje pasty 02:22 zbanujcie mu ip bo będzie źle. :v 02:22 Czołem waszmości o/ 02:22 Czołem 02:22 Dzisiaj na chemii mieliśmy powtórzenie o skali phi facetka chciała coś znaleść na ten temat w necie 02:22 Piniakolada, no kurde. 02:22 Włączyła nonsensopedię xd 02:22 Znaleźć* 02:23 Csii 02:23 Blokowanie po IP nie nie zawsze jest dobry pomysł. 02:23 Elo 02:24 No ale jak ktoś psuje pasty to powinien ponieść tego konsekwencje no niE? 02:24 Ave ;v 02:24 Czołem waćpannie o/ 02:24 Hey. 02:24 Madzie. :3 02:24 Tak, z tym, że pamiętaj o tym, że blokujesz ZAKRES 02:24 Waćpannie? A nie waćpannę? 02:24 Jeśli ktoś ma cierpliwość to można po prostu cofać edycje tej osoby 02:24 Masteręł :3 02:24 Czołem waćpannę? 02:24 Nie może to być :P 02:24 elo madzia 02:25 No i chyba można zaznaczyć tak, by nie blokować zakresu tylko konkretny adres 02:25 czy coś źle pamiętam? 02:25 No, co nei zmienia faktu że taki ban zazwyczaj jest do ominięcia 02:25 Ale waćpannie jest nie po polsku :D 02:25 Jest. ;v 02:25 Sama nie jesteś po polsku. 02:25 ;___; 02:25 Aracz ale nie które z past mają ukryte przekleństwa czy coś bo jak próbuje cofnąć edycję z Prześladowcy to mi piszę, że szkodliwa treść ble ble ble pla pla pla 02:25 Dzięki eX xd 02:25 Ex* 02:25 02:26 Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług. 02:26 :P 02:26 To chyba administrator w takim razie musi cofnąć :S 02:26 Waćpannie... Np. Nie pasuje coś waćpannie. Ale nie pasuje jak witasz waćpannie tylko witasz waćpannę :P 02:26 Już po sprawie 02:26 Kyukacz poprawił 02:26 To trzeba zgłosić do konkretnej pasty zażalenie o psucie 02:26 A trolle zazwyczaj się szybko nudzą 02:27 "Czołem waćpannie" 02:27 A nie "Czołem waćpannę" 02:27 A dobra mniejsza xD 02:27 Czołem waćpannę to można uderzyć ;-; 02:27 Wszystko pasuje :P 02:27 Czołem waćpannę można uderzyć. 02:27 :D 02:27 Tak jak kolanem. 02:27 XD 02:27 Dobra! 02:27 Ex - wielkie umysły myślą podobnie 02:27 jak widzę 02:27 Wielkie? Ehe.. 02:27 BrainShearing 02:28 .v. 02:28 Rycerz! Wbiłam bo chciałeś.. więc co wczoraj...dokończ :v 02:28 Ja lece, pa! 02:28 Ps 02:28 Sharing * 02:28 *pa 02:28 Pa :C 02:28 Pojawia się i znika 02:28 Bywaj, waćpanna! 02:28 Bye. C: 02:28 Joł. 02:29 jj. 02:30 Czołem, mości Starosto o/ 02:30 Hey Astmatyku 02:30 :D 02:30 Xd 02:30 .v. 02:32 ;P 02:33 Jezu, mam Deja vu. 02:33 .v. 02:33 . 02:33 Opowiedz mi przyszłość 02:34 Kto, co, jak? 02:34 Mogę opowiedzieć przeszłość. 02:35 Eh, a już myślałem 02:35 że takie długoterminowe deja vu 02:35 . 02:35 Piniak to są Twoje problemy z netem 02:35 Nie może być. 02:35 Czytaj podanie, a nie. 02:36 No kurde Pinia 02:36 W sumie to może być przez burzę. 02:36 Ale kisnę. xD 02:37 >Oglądałem nie raz zachowanie Rycerza Śmierci (Dobre Zachowanie) więc znam się zdaniem moim wystarczająco na stanowisko ChatModa tej wiki. 02:37 x'DDDDD 02:37 hahahahahahaha 02:37 Olejmy to 02:38 >Zablokowany na czacie 02:38 Że ma bana aktualnie xD 02:38 .v. 02:38 umieram xD DD 02:38 >Rozwiązanie kłutni, 02:38 kłutni ;-; 02:38 xD 02:38 Widać że mamy przed sobą profesjonalistę 02:38 każdy mnie lubi 02:38 x'D 02:39 >Co Mógł Bym Zmienić? 02:39 >Czat, Zachowanie Innych, Lepszy Chat. 02:39 Tak, Rycerzu, każdy Cię lubi 02:39 xD 02:39 I każdy na Ciebie wysyła screeny x'D 02:39 #hejty 02:39 Wszyscy są sterroryzowani przez Rycerza 02:39 szantarzysta jeden 02:39 szantażysta* 02:40 ale to było do tego co napisał narysowany kot 02:40 dobra beka 02:40 "Myślę że przyjęcie mnie do grona chatmodów tej wiki wniosło by coś lepszego :) " 02:40 :> 02:40 A ja się zapytam 02:41 dlaczego co drugie słowo z wielkiej litery? 02:41 xD 02:41 ooo 02:41 Jeszcze gdyby to tylko rzeczowniki z wielkiej, to można by uznać jakieś wpływy germanizacji 02:41 mam go na PW na CS 02:41 ale jednak 02:42 Narysowany Kot 02:42 Exi 02:42 Składam do cb Za żalenia :( 02:42 Ciekawe na co. 02:42 :< 02:42 przyjmuję zakłady 02:42 że to o mnie chodzi 02:42 "Za żalenia"? 02:42 Też mi napisał na PW xD 02:42 *zza żalenia 02:42 :D 02:42 Za żalenia ^^ 02:42 rycerz smierci mnie szkaluje !!!! 02:42 przerabiałem to 16 razy na tej wiki 02:43 ciekawe kiedy wbije 02:43 Czołem waszmości o/ 02:43 Co, 02:43 Pierwsze oznaki lizania tyłka na wiki by zostać moderatorem. .v. 02:43 Xd 02:43 witamy w świecie bez złudzeń 02:43 Każdy zły tylko nie on. 02:43 :C 02:44 Piniak ogarnij burzę. 02:44 Heh. .. 02:44 Ale solo 02:44 Ja na to mówię placki. 02:45 Xd 02:45 Czołem waćpanu o/ 02:45 TO 02:45 *yo 02:45 elo 02:45 adepcie nepotyzmu x'D 02:45 Kto ma skypa? 02:45 ja 02:46 Hey Ozz 02:46 Rycu xd 02:46 Ja. 02:46 Ja. 02:46 Nie ma to jak lag <3 02:46 Cześć tato. 02:46 Yo 02:46 Ja nie mam. 02:46 Taaa 02:46 Ja mam, acz nie używam 02:46 A nie, to ja też nie. 02:46 rycek, córko 02:46 Hej Ozz 02:46 Na pewno 02:46 x'D 02:46 XD 02:46 Cześć Ołz 02:46 rzymek brzydalu 02:46 H-hej ;-; 02:47 Hej 02:47 po raz drugi 02:47 Udam że tego nie widziałem 02:47 Haracz 02:47 Obejrzę już ten serial, daj spokój :P 02:47 Rzymek nie jest brzydalem. 02:47 Czołem, waćpannie, po raz drugi o/ 02:47 Weź mi niewolnika nie obrażaj. 02:47 nie wierze ci 02:47 ^^ 02:48 Ozz, bo zaraz się rozmyślę >.< 02:48 mogę, jesteś moja córka 02:48 .v. 02:48 Ja tez chce być twoją córką :c 02:49 musisz zasłużyć 02:49 x'D 02:49 To ja juz nie chce ;-; 02:49 Rycu, Kuro ma pytanko. 02:50 Nowa, mi się wydaje że nie chciałaś od początku 02:50 tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałaś 02:50 Nie trzeba już. 02:50 jakie pytanko? 02:50 Już nic xD 02:50 cZy ja o czymś nie wiem x'D 02:50 Aracz, tez mam takie wrazenie ;-; 02:51 A ty jestes jego córką? ;-: 02:51 Tak, Rycerzu, obgadujemy Cię. 02:52 Nowa, kto? :S 02:52 Ty ;-; 02:52 Nie 02:52 Uf 02:52 nie mam zamiaru stawać się dla kogoś córką 02:52 Narysowany Kot 02:52 A co się stanie jak np dostanę 02:52 a będę miał dalej bana 02:52 ;-; 02:52 Napisz że zostanie zdegradowany 02:52 to mu dacie i od razu zabierzecie 02:52 Niehc ma 02:53 Znowu ide 02:53 Nie mam co robic 02:53 O, by skrócić proces to po prostu napiszcie że został wybrany ale ze względu na bana nie może dostać uprawnień 02:53 Na emwuesie będą mnie tu zapraszać. .v. 02:53 Powodzenia Nowa, cokolwiek będziesz robić 02:54 Dzieki ^-^ 02:54 Czemu? 02:54 c: 02:54 Przyda sie :---: 02:54 Robinie, co czemu? 02:55 pewnie idzie się klockami bawic 02:56 jak to jest mieć związek przez internet? 02:56 Na własną rękę, że tak powiem. 02:56 xD 02:56 Wstrząsające 02:56 Nie podsłuchuj. xD 02:56 no ale zawsze myszka pod ręką 02:57 .v. 02:57 Też sobie znajdę faceta przez internet. 02:57 Mieć związek przez internet to chyba jak nie mieć związku 02:57 bo tak czy siak wystarczy wejść na chat 02:58 no i ma się miłość i wgl 02:58 Świeżo, tanio, tak jak chcesz z Intermarche! 02:59 Z jednej strony rozumiem, można się zakochać w kimś z Intenretu. 02:59 justin biber sie nie liczy ex 02:59 Ale pytanie pozostaje następujące: czy kochamy tę osobę, czy jej wyobrażenie. 02:59 Ale tato : < 02:59 Tak samo można zakochać się w postaci z książki 02:59 czy filmu 02:59 No i w tym wypadku nie kochasz tej osoby 02:59 tylko to co przedstawia jej nick 02:59 Poza tym zakochanie/ związek. 02:59 Tak to mniej-więcej wygląda 02:59 tak mi się wydaje 02:59 Ex, chyba, że stosuje się np. Wideorozmowy. 02:59 nie ma nie bedziesz biberka i jusz 03:00 Master: nie mówię o wyglądzie. 03:00 Ale tato : < 03:00 Piniak 03:00 Wiem, ale to jakoby wzmacnia "więź". 03:00 Ogarnij burzę. 03:00 Ale ja mam już 12 lat i jestem dorosła. 03:00 "wideo rozmowy" powiedz od razu ze chodzi ci o sex wideo 03:01 Po raz drugi przeczytałem: "Piniak ogarnij buzię" xD 03:01 nie zgadzam się jestes za młoda na bibera 03:01 Jezus 03:01 Ale Flynna mogę? ;-; 03:01 pozwole na just 5 03:01 No dobra tato. 03:01 XD 03:02 ale tylko jak nie będziesz patrzeć 03:02 Jezu jakie rozmowy xd 03:02 To na kogo mam patrzeć? : < 03:02 Nie, nie chodzi mi o seks. 03:02 XD . 02:56 jak to jest mieć związek przez internet? 02:56 Na własną rękę, że tak powiem. 02:56 xD 02:56 Wstrząsające 02:56 Nie podsłuchuj. xD 02:56 no ale zawsze myszka pod ręką 02:57 .v. 02:57 Też sobie znajdę faceta przez internet. 02:57 Mieć związek przez internet to chyba jak nie mieć związku 02:57 bo tak czy siak wystarczy wejść na chat 02:58 no i ma się miłość i wgl 02:58 Świeżo, tanio, tak jak chcesz z Intermarche! 02:59 Z jednej strony rozumiem, można się zakochać w kimś z Intenretu. 02:59 justin biber sie nie liczy ex 02:59 Ale pytanie pozostaje następujące: czy kochamy tę osobę, czy jej wyobrażenie. 02:59 Ale tato : < 02:59 Tak samo można zakochać się w postaci z książki 02:59 czy filmu 02:59 No i w tym wypadku nie kochasz tej osoby 02:59 tylko to co przedstawia jej nick 02:59 Poza tym zakochanie/ związek. 02:59 Tak to mniej-więcej wygląda 02:59 tak mi się wydaje 02:59 Ex, chyba, że stosuje się np. Wideorozmowy. 02:59 nie ma nie bedziesz biberka i jusz 03:00 Master: nie mówię o wyglądzie. 03:00 Ale tato : < 03:00 Piniak 03:00 Wiem, ale to jakoby wzmacnia "więź". 03:00 Ogarnij burzę. 03:00 Ale ja mam już 12 lat i jestem dorosła. 03:00 "wideo rozmowy" powiedz od razu ze chodzi ci o sex wideo 03:01 Po raz drugi przeczytałem: "Piniak ogarnij buzię" xD 03:01 nie zgadzam się jestes za młoda na bibera 03:01 Jezus 03:01 Ale Flynna mogę? ;-; 03:01 pozwole na just 5 03:01 No dobra tato. 03:01 XD 03:02 ale tylko jak nie będziesz patrzeć 03:02 Jezu jakie rozmowy xd 03:02 To na kogo mam patrzeć? : < 03:02 Nie, nie chodzi mi o seks. 03:02 XD . 03:02 na jezusa 03:02 Tak czy siak, nawet przez kamerkę, przez internet każdy jest trochę inną osobą 03:03 Długie włosy, hm. 03:03 Ok! 03:03 Jezu nazarecki 03:03 XD 03:03 jezus z californication 03:04 Nazareński* 03:04 >:C 03:04 Wiedziałem że coś było nie tak napisane :D 03:04 Ale nie chciałem się wtrącać bo nie wiedziałem jak jest poprawnie :S 03:04 :D 03:04 zw 03:07 Heh 03:07 XD 03:08 Trochę dużo "xd". 03:08 Beczka z deczka 03:08 Prawda 03:08 Haluu 03:08 Cześć 03:09 Przesyłam wam słońca energię, totalną wygodę, dla mnie, dla Ciebie moc miksowania dla każdego! 03:09 a idę sobie gonić burzę 03:09 Powodzenia 03:09 Owco burz 03:09 Elastyczna miks-formuła. Smartfony do wyboru. 03:09 Nie reklamuj mi tutaj 03:09 Przenieś numer do mix Play! 03:09 starterów 03:10 jj 03:11 Zetwu 03:11 Gdziekolwiek będziesz, słodko śpij nawet w "te dni"... 03:11 (lf) 03:11 Wtf 03:12 http://scr.hu/8kj8/n9gtz 03:13 o/ 03:13 o/ 03:02 na jezusa 03:02 Tak czy siak, nawet przez kamerkę, przez internet każdy jest trochę inną osobą 03:03 Długie włosy, hm. 03:03 Ok! 03:03 Jezu nazarecki 03:03 XD 03:03 jezus z californication 03:04 Nazareński* 03:04 >:C 03:04 Wiedziałem że coś było nie tak napisane :D 03:04 Ale nie chciałem się wtrącać bo nie wiedziałem jak jest poprawnie :S 03:04 :D 03:04 zw 03:07 Heh 03:07 XD 03:08 Trochę dużo "xd". 03:08 Beczka z deczka 03:08 Prawda 03:08 Haluu 03:08 Cześć 03:09 Przesyłam wam słońca energię, totalną wygodę, dla mnie, dla Ciebie moc miksowania dla każdego! 03:09 a idę sobie gonić burzę 03:09 Powodzenia 03:09 Owco burz 03:09 Elastyczna miks-formuła. Smartfony do wyboru. 03:09 Nie reklamuj mi tutaj 03:09 Przenieś numer do mix Play! 03:09 starterów 03:10 jj 03:11 Zetwu 03:11 Gdziekolwiek będziesz, słodko śpij nawet w "te dni"... 03:11 (lf) 03:11 Wtf 03:12 http://scr.hu/8kj8/n9gtz 03:13 o/ 03:13 o/ 03:16 Jest klawo. 03:16 .v. 03:17 Kyurone. 03:17 Rzekłbym nawet konklawo. 03:17 A ja powiem 03:17 kolano 03:17 B) 03:17 Startuję na papiesza. 03:18 Nie żartuję. 03:18 Jestem wręcz śmoertelnievpoważny. 03:19 Będzie dym. 03:19 Biały dym. 03:19 Dobra 03:19 Dobra 03:19 Śmiertelnie poważny* 03:19 Wierzymy w ciebie. 03:19 Doceniam to. 03:19 Powodzenia 03:19 Dziękuję. 03:20 dzem dobry 03:20 A teraz wyruszam na konklawe. 03:20 Cześć/ 03:20 Hej o/ 03:20 Hey 03:20 Bywajcie, moi wierni. 03:20 Czołem waszmości o/ 03:20 zw ;_; 03:21 Bywaj, waćpan 03:21 Cześć i pa. 03:30 Witaj Janie 03:30 Ja lecę mam 4% 03:30 Psa 03:30 *pa 03:31 Jutro wejdę 03:31 Żegnaj ludu XD 03:31 Nara 03:31 nara 03:31 O/ 03:31 Baj 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-8gsWZqDBM 03:52 Czołem waszmości o/ 03:56 Czołem, pani Hetman o/ 03:56 Czołem waćpanu o/ 03:56 Pani Hetman to Zorro? ;-; 03:57 a 03:30 Psa 03:30 *pa 03:31 Jutro wejdę 03:31 Żegnaj ludu XD 03:31 Nara 03:31 nara 03:31 O/ 03:31 Baj 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-8gsWZqDBM 03:52 Czołem waszmości o/ 03:56 Czołem, pani Hetman o/ 03:56 Czołem waćpanu o/ 03:56 Pani Hetman to Zorro? ;-; 03:57 a 03:57 jejku 03:57 dobra, nieważne ;-; 03:59 Hej hej. 04:05 . 04:11 Hej Kuro 04:12 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:12 Hee 04:12 Witam o/ 04:12 j 03:57 jejku 03:57 dobra, nieważne ;-; 03:59 Hej hej. 04:05 . 04:11 Hej Kuro 04:12 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:12 Hee 04:12 Witam o/ 04:12 j 04:21 Ja lecę. Narazie 04:31 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:32 elo ped 04:32 elo 04:21 Ja lecę. Narazie 04:31 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:32 elo ped 04:32 elo 04:35 Witam! o/ 04:35 Serek homogenizowany~ 04:36 wut 04:35 Witam! o/ 04:35 Serek homogenizowany~ 04:36 wut 04:37 . 04:38 k. 04:39 hejka naklejka 04:40 helo mama 04:40 Hej Memuch! o/ 04:40 Mości Marianie, to jest mieszanka serka waniliowego bądź truskawkowego z co najmniej dwoma składnikami :P 04:40 ;P 04:41 o/ 04:56 Hej 04:59 zw 05:01 Jaru 05:01 Karu 05:03 Cześć przyjaciele o/ 05:03 Słonka i słonecznice 05:03 nie macie pomysłu jak zainstalować postać do Don't Starve? ;-; 05:03 Nope 05:23 Pinia 05:24 : 05:24 Znalazłam siebie do gry! 05:25 Piniakolada 05:25 No? 05:25 Zerknij na skype 05:26 Utop się, jem kolację. :c 05:27 Ale nie 05:27 Wysłałam Ci coś. 05:27 I zrzygaj się, kupko. 05:28 piniak 05:28 mam coś dla ciebie 05:28 na twoją sekcjęartystyczną 05:28 x'DD 05:28 autystyczną* 05:28 pw 05:30 Omójboże. 05:30 idealne co? 05:30 x'D 05:30 Perfekto. 05:30 no 05:30 widzisz 05:30 Które to wysłałeś? 05:31 mam jeszcze jedno 05:31 z kimś z MWŚ 05:31 yo 05:32 Dawaj wszystko, co masz. 05:33 Hej Psycho 05:33 Jeffena będzie jutro. 05:33 Kuro 05:33 Psycho <3 * 05:33 hej 05:34 Kuro zjem ci szczurka :C 05:34 hej Ola 05:34 Czemu? x'D 05:34 Co ja zrobiłam znowu xD 05:35 nie idzesz ze mną na wódke :c 05:35 Hej Psych 05:36 witaj Rzym 05:36 spadam, moze bd pozniej! 05:36 Paa 05:36 pa 05:36 nerka \o 05:37 Ale czeemu. 05:37 Siema Eniu 05:37 Zebranie jakieś? :v 05:37 Sup 05:38 Kuroooo 05:38 http://screenshot.sh/oe2rgYnEKTVyb 05:38 Help. 05:38 ;---; 05:38 Kopnij 05:38 Okej. 05:38 Rzuć ziemniakiem ;-; 05:38 Ktoś kogo znam? 05:38 Albo odbogosław i pobogosław 05:38 Tak. 05:39 inkwizycje naślij 05:39 Spal to! 05:39 Lubię tę osobę? 05:39 Idk. 05:39 Imię? 05:39 Z Wilkowic. 05:40 Są na tym czacie funkcje rozmowy prywatnej ._. 05:40 Przestańcie bawić się w kalambury 05:40 Eniek, tak samo jest funkcja "daj bana". 05:40 Po prostu dziwnie to wygląda ._. 05:40 Nie obchodzi mnie to. 05:40 Eniek702, mój skarbie, nie mówię tego Tobie czy innym użytkownikom, kiedy piszecie sobie o sprawach, których pozostałych nie obchodzi 05:41 A jak dziwnie to wygląda, to dam Ci super emotkę 05:41 (idc) 05:41 Oh, mojego autorstwa, jesteś słodka, Kuro. 05:41 Ajć. 05:41 kc 05:41 kc 05:41 Po prostu nie rozumiem tych podchodów ._. Ale tam dobra, nie mieszam się :v 05:41 ja też chcę kc :c 05:42 kace 05:42 kaca to ty se weź : I 05:42 ja chcę kc od Kuro 05:42 Ja gram w CSa, nie potrzebuję miłości 05:42 :c 05:42 Dajcie mi AWP (derp) 05:42 Nudzi mi się. 05:42 Znowu zachowuję się tak, jak kiedyś. To takie super uczucie. 05:42 smutn o mi teraz 05:42 Jeeej 05:42 Czy jest tu ktoś, kto gra w Neko Atsume? 05:42 Co to :v 05:43 Jest coś takiego jak wyszukiwarka. 05:43 Ja w lola gram każualowo, dużo w csa, i w jakieś inne gry multi dla rozluźnienia typu slither.io 05:43 Przepraszam Psycho :c 05:43 A 05:43 w ogóle 05:44 twoja fanka 05:44 kazała przekazać, że będzie jutro 05:44 Gra na Andka lub ajosa. 05:44 i że za tobą tęskni 05:44 Psycho ma fanki? Wtf 05:44 Jak nazywają się fanki Psychografa? 05:44 Psycho-fanki! 05:44 Nie 05:44 Przypominaj 05:44 Skoro jesteś sławny to coś zaśpiewaj 05:44 Przepraszam :c 05:44 O Psychofance 05:45 D: 05:45 Bo znowu ją wywołasz. 05:45 (kappa) 05:45 Boże, nie, nie D: 05:45 Przepraszam, odwołuję! 05:45 W ogóle Emokittycutex zostały tylko 4 miesiące bana 05:45 4 lata* 05:45 (Emokittycutex - połączenie Blooda, Madzi i Psychofanki) 05:45 Co się stało z emotką kappy? (kappa) (kappa) 05:45 (kappa) 05:45 Nieistnieje. 05:46 *nie istnieje 05:46 Nie ma. 05:46 Smutne 05:46 Nie działa. 05:46 Główne dwa słowa używane przeze mnie to ostatnio kappa i rak 05:46 Widać, że grasz w LoLa. 05:46 Hej 05:47 Nie wiem, czy jest czym się chwalić. 05:47 Hehe 05:47 Zup 05:47 Nie ma. 05:47 Sup* 05:47 Hm 05:47 Ktoś nowy, bez awatara 05:47 Jeśli dziennie przeglądam kilkadziesiąt obrazków z kwejka to bardzo źle? 05:47 Pewnie bot (derp) 05:47 Tak 05:48 Nie masz już szans na bycie normalną 05:48 Więc dołącz do mnie, dobij swoją nienormalność graniem w LoLa/CSa/Dotę 2/Hearthstone (derp) 05:49 .v. 05:49 I jeszcze drugie Team Fortress 05:49 Byłbym zapomniał 05:50 ta piosenka z heartstone mnie boli w mózg 05:51 Co sądzicie o Valve? Ja zacznę odliczanie: 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 05:52 valve to z kunter strajk mi sie kojarzy 07:36 Proszę Cię Stasiek. 07:36 brak w regulaminu punktu który mówi 07:36 scriny to nie dowód 07:36 Ale na Ciebie skrinów nie trzeba x[[]]D 07:36 no jasne bo się sam przyznaję 07:36 więc nei wiem po co im to 07:36 a chatlogi są robione cały czas 07:38 Ex q: mogę Cię prosić na priv? 07:38 Oui Monsieur. 07:39 wrwrwr 07:52 Jagoda o/ 07:52 co 07:52 czemu Jagoda? ;-; 07:52 Anati ma tak na imię. 07:52 a 07:52 Pytaj jej rodziców czemu. 07:53 mogłam jakoś bardziej rozsądnie nazwać kota 07:55 ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCFLfTC86hw ~ 07:57 o/ 07:57 i jak sprawa z Pasta Wiki ? 2016 05 11